Idle Wanderers
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Someone told me that when they see birds flying, it made them want to go on a journey..." (rated for future violence and gore)
1. A Land of Visible Pain

Idle Wanderers   
  
Anthy: A Yugioh version of Kino's Journey!  
  
Anshi: If you never plan to see it...read this instead.  
  
Anthy: It is pretty!  
  
Anshi: Pretty depressing.  
  
Anthy: Yeah...well the first chapter sucks.  
  
Anshi: The second is better.  
  
Anthy: But read this first!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Idle Wanderers  
  
A Land of Visible Pain  
  
Someone told me  
  
That whenever they see birds flying  
  
It made them want to go on a journey  
  
And there was dark.  
  
There was not a single ray of light. The darkness blotted out even the moon and the stars that formed the constellations in the sky. All that was left was the sound of the wind whistling though the trees and grass.   
  
Then, a boy began to speak.  
  
"It's just that sometimes..."  
  
"Sometimes?" Another voice, younger than the first, answered.   
  
There was a silence before the first voice spoke again, quietly this time. His words carried a tone of pleading and a sense of frustration. He spoke into the emptiness, as if trying to convince himself of what he was trying to say.   
  
"There are times when I feel worse than useless, just a stupid worthless runt. I don't really know why, but there are times when I feel like that. But there's always someone else, like the world around me, and people live out their lives. They all seem so perfect, and better than mine. I think that's why I travel. I want to experience life for myself."   
  
"Hmmmm..."  
  
"I could have stopped whenever I wanted...but I want to keep going for now." The first voice said decisively.   
  
"Hmmmm..."  
  
"Well...I'm going to sleep now. Good night Yugi."  
  
"Good night Yami."  
  
Then there was silence.  
  
A motorcycle slowly pulled up the outer gates of the country. The boy driving slowed the bike to a stop and hopped off. He walked into the small building, normally used as a security device for a country. He looked at his reflection in the glass as he entered the needed information into the strange welcoming machine before him.   
  
His blonde bangs jutted out in lightning bolts on either side of his face, and there were stray "lightning bolts" visible in the black of his star-shaped hair. There was a reddish outline around said star. His red-violet eyes glanced at the cut on his cheek, slowly healing. He was thin; and wore a pair of jeans and a white tank-top that desperately needed to be washed (for it was graying).   
  
The gates of the country opened and the boy returned to his companion on the motorcycle. His companion was shorter, had violet eyes and generally kept his hair neater, with no stray bits sticking up.   
  
"Yami, there are no people in this country." He said, looking at the machines cleaning the streets and waiting on them.   
  
The taller boy didn't respond. He pulled up to a hotel and got them a room. They were here for three days. That was their plan.   
  
"Go to bed Yugi." The taller boy said, sitting down and taking apart his guns.   
  
One was small, just a hand gun. The other was larger, longer barrel and...stronger. The world called it a "cannon".   
  
"Good night Yami."  
  
In the early traces of morning, Yami was practicing how fast he could pull the cannon. He did this every night. All two nights.   
  
There were still no people when the two left. But on the road away from the country, Yugi caught sight of a farmhouse. Yami slowly pulled up and the two walked up to the door. There was a man in the front yard, gardening. He saw them and panicked, running behind the corner of the house.  
  
"I feel loved." Yami muttered. Yugi jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
"Can...can you read my thoughts?" The man asked.   
  
"Um...no...why?"  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry, please come in."   
  
The house was old and worn, but still carried that feeling of home. The two of them sat at the table and the man brought them some tea. He told them the story of the country.  
  
The scientists of that country had created a "mind-reading" potion. Every one thought that it was great, and that the world would be better. Everyone in the town drank it, elderly, children and everyone in the middle. But once they had drank it, they knew each other in ways they didn't want to. Everyone's hate, everyone's pain, everyone's sorrows were made public. The hate spread and everyone distanced themselves, not wanting to be near anyone.   
  
"I fear that one day there will be no one left, just the machines inside the walls." He said before wishing them on their ways.   
  
The two thanked him and headed on, leaving the land of visible pain.   
  
01839745098426301349650714356  
  
Anthy: Done!!!  
  
Anshi: Chapter two is coming! 


	2. A Tale of White Rabbits

Idle Wanderers

Wow...I'm actually working on this!

Actually, I have nothing better to do

Because no one seems to be touching anything else,

I am resolved to write the next chapter.

And this is certainly not

For the faint of heart

For there is evil

For not all travelers are good

Not all merchants are kind

Not at all

0893249083240983249832084902384203984

Idle Wanderers

A Tale of White Rabbits

_In this time are we loving  
Or do we sit here wondering  
Why this world isn't turning around  
It's now or never_

It was winter.

The journeying brothers had been heading north, and in the North it was winter. Clad in their winter clothes, Yami struggled to get the motorcycle through the two feet of snow on the roads, but it soon proved to be too difficult. So, Yami hopped out and started pulling it along while Yugi sat in the side car. He pulled until they came upon tire tracks in the snow.

Yami kicked the motorcycle to life again and they drove in the tracks until coming upon a tent and a large truck. The two hopped off and rushed to the tent. Yami motioned for Yugi to stay back as he cautiously opened the tent flap.

There were three men inside, and they all looked towards the light and Yami with hunger in their black eyes.

"Have you come to save us...?" One asked, a voice dry like bones.

"Do you have food?" The second asked, a voice like nails on a chalkboard.

The third said nothing.

"I'll find you something." Yami said, closing the ten flap again. He told Yugi to start making a fire and to boil some snow-water. Yugi nodded.

Yami pulled his pistol from inside his coat and walked off. It was not long before he had spotted a white rabbit. It didn't seem to notice him, and it hopped about in a happy-go-lucky way. Yami said a silent prayer to himself and took deadly aim, right between the white rabbit's eyes.

Yugi jumped the moment he heard the gunshot. Shrugging it off, he turned to the roaring fire and not boiling water. There was a rustling noise as the three men stumbled out of the tent. They had obviously heard the gunshot. Moments later, Yami came walking back with a rabbit in his hands. He tossed it to Yugi, who carefully skinned it and began to cook it. Yami pulled some food out of their own supply to add to the stew.

One white rabbit pelt hung limply on a nearby tree branch.

Soon, the five of them were sitting around the fire, eating rabbit stew. The men began to speak about themselves.

"In our country, every fall the men and merchants go off to sell and buy and all of that. When they come home in the spring, they hold a four-day celebration in honor of everyone who returned." The Bone-voice said.

"Because, not everyone comes back." The unspoken one said, voice like water in a cave.

"We're lucky you came along, we had already eaten all the food in our truck." The Nail-voice said.

"What's your trade?" Yugi asked, helping himself to more food.

"Human services. We go around and help people who maybe need repairs on their house or need lumber chopped, stuff like that." The unspoken said quietly.

This went on for about two days, and on the dawn on the third day, when the third rabbit pelt was hanging on the tree branch, the men decided.

"The roads must be better now, we just need a little help pulling our truck out." The Bone-voice said.

"Ok. I'll drive the motorcycle around front and we can tie a rope to it. Then you three can push from the back." Yami said, but Yugi piped up.

"I'll pull from the front." He said, taking a rope and rushing to the front of the truck and tying it to the fender.

After much pulling, pushing and a bit of swearing, the truck lurched forwards and was free. Yami stopped the motorcycle and Yugi untied the rope. Yugi then hopped into his seat in the side car and wrapped his coat tighter around him.

"Hey, can one of you come back here? We're having a bit of trouble." The Nail-voice said.

Yami nodded to Yugi and walked back around to the back of the truck and stopped. A warning shot rang out and Yugi hopped out of his spot and ran from the side of the truck to see the three men standing there, and Yami with his hands raised.

"We're grateful for your help." The Bone voice said, smiling in a hellish way.

"But, 'human services' is our job." The Nail-voice said.

"Slave traders." Yugi hissed.

The three men pointed their guns at Yami, who showed more of annoyance and anger than fear.

"Drop your gun." The unspoken said.

Yami threw the cannon to the ground.

"Take off your coat and slowly turn around."

Yami did, exposing his pistol hidden behind his back. He tossed it next to the cannon.

"And your knives too." The Bone-voice said.

Yami did, removing knives from almost any hiding spot imagined. Yugi watched in terror as his mind flooded with thoughts of this being the end of their journey.

"Is that everything?" The unspoken asked, staring at the large pile of knives.

"All except this one." Yami held a small gun/knife hybrid.

Before anyone could move, one of the rabbit pelts fell from the tree, creating a distraction to the three men. Yami took advantage of this. He shot the Bone-voice before rushing the other two, stabbing and shooting as needed.

Yugi sighed and got the motorcycle ready to go.

Yami's curiosity struck, and he opened the back door to the truck. He was mortified.

There was a table, with a clean and white human skull staring at him. A long black braid of girl's hair hung from a metal bar. Bones lay scattered everywhere, and there were scraps of clothing and relatively fresh blood splattered all over the place. The knives lay ready, as did two sets of chains.

Yami closed the door and stepped back, hand over his mouth to keep him from throwing up. His heart was racing at the cruel realization that **_they_** had eaten someone's daughter, and that **_they_** were planning to steal away the two of them. Yami's entire body twitched from the cold. He shook what he had seen from his thoughts and retrieved everything he had discarded.

Before the two of them pulled away from that place that would forever haunt Yami's nightmares, Yami looked back at the rabbit pelts.

"Thank you." He whispered before driving off.

-32903240932409324824908234

Ta dah!

Review pleaz!


End file.
